Last Hope
by Wommera
Summary: Drifting. The only way a human can connect to a machine, or a Kaiju. Or is it. Follow the story of a young girl with a special gift as she finds her destined path. She hold the Future of our world in the palm of her hand. Will she save us?
1. This is who I am

_Welcome, one and all, to my Pacific Rim story. i won't bore you for long, so let's get this over with._

_I DO NOT, in any way, make money off or own _Pacific Rim_._

_Now..._

_On with the Story!_

* * *

**Chapter 1.**

_This is who I am…_

* * *

The Drift. Used by pilots to control the Jaegers. It's kind of funny how it takes two of them to control on giant robot. It's kind of sad that it takes the combined brainpower of two people to get the job done. Depressing to see how far humanity has fallen.

The funny thing about all this is that I've been able to do something similar to the Drift for as long as I can remember.

Well, I wouldn't call it Drifting, not really. It's more like telepathy. Surface thoughts are easy to find as long as a person's in range. Intimate thoughts are just that little bit harder. But again, as long as a person is in range of my "ability", then it only takes a bit of strain.

So, you think I would have been selected when the Kaiju attacked, and the Jaegers were commissioned.

Those were indeed sad times.

Oh, sorry. I'm rambling. I guess I should introduce myself. My name is Vespera Selman, however my friends call me "Gecko". Stupid nickname. Though it did seem kind of appropriate, as the Kaiju came through the Breach at the same time.

As for my telepathy, from what I've found out it's been in the family for generations. Five hundred years or so. There were other things we can do, but I go stuck with the mental power.

Go figure.

Anyway, when the chance came up to apply for the Jaeger Academy, I applied. The pilots mainly used their brains, something that I happen to be very good at. I excelled at the physical, theory and mental aspects. And yet, I was passed over. To say I was devastated was an understatement.

But due to this, I was there when Leatherback and Otachi attacked.

That had sucked.

Anyway, on with my story.

* * *

I stood on the platform, watching as the last two Jaegers—Gipsy Danger and Striker Eureka—were airlifted from the Hong Kong Shatterdome. The pilot's thoughts were getting weaker the further away they got. And, on the very edge of her conscious mind, she could sense two alien minds.

'You alright Gecko?'

The voice had come from my left. I wasn't all that surprised to see Jaclyn Bracket. She was a young scientist who worked under Newton Geiszler, spending her hours preserving those few Kaiju remains they had.

'I'm fine Jac,' I assured her. 'Just thinking about how luck I am that I'm not a pilot.'

Jac, a tall slender woman with piercing blue eyes, looked back at me. I didn't need to scan her surface thoughts to know that she was assessing me. 'Do you really think that?' she questioned.

'Nope.' The answer was quick in coming. My arms, having been crossed across my chest since lift-off, tightened around my ribs. 'I guess I'm just as scared as everyone else.'

'Of the plan not working?'

'No,' I looked back out at the ocean, where the fight was most likely taking place. 'I'm scared the plan will work, but another—or more—Breaches will open in its place.'

She blinked. It didn't take a telepath to know she hadn't thought of that. 'It couldn't…it…'

'Let's hope I'm wrong and worrying for nothing.' I turned from the sea, starting back across the platform. I was well aware of her eye boring into my back as I walked away.

* * *

It was a gruelling couple of hours. I'm pretty sure everyone was walking a fine edge, the tension thick enough to cut with a chainsaw. Even though I was in the galley, I could hear everything that was going on in the Local Command Centre. A ripple darted across my senses when the Category V. Kaiju was identified. For the rest of the mission, I waited with baited breath.

When the order to stop the War Clock came through, the relief and cheering damn near deafened me. I was laughing even as I tried to block my ears.

But something…just didn't feel right. You know, how the hairs on the back of your neck stand up and goose bumps covered my skin.

Something, just at the edge of my telepathic range, was prickling my senses.

But…what?

* * *

'Marshall Hansen,' I greeted as the Marshall approached, arm still in his sling and pit-bull by his side. I stood at attention, like any good solider would, awaiting an order.

There was a soft chuckle before Hansen spoke. 'At ease, Selman,' he said, causing my stature to relax.

Hands on hips, I grinned at my Dad's old friend. 'It's good to see you still in one piece, Uncle Herc.' My eyes darted down to his arm. 'You're healing alright?' We both knew what I was talking about.

'I'm fine, Gecko,' he said. I nodded, understanding the words not spoken. We both stood there for a few moments; silent, unsure of how to proceed, until Uncle Herc spoke again. 'War's over now. What ya gonna do?'

I shrugged.

'I'm not really sure. Maybe head back home now that it's safe.'

'Are you sure? You could stay and—'

I shook my head. 'No. It's time to head home.'

Uncle Herc nodded. He reached out to me. I only hesitated a brief moment before allowing him to pull me close, ever conscious of his injury. I gripped him tight, knowing I wouldn't be seeing him again for a while. He also knew that I once I had my mind set on something, I couldn't be swayed.

'Stay out of trouble, 'kay?' he asked.

I pulled back, giving him my best innocent look. 'Trouble? Me? Never!'

Uncle Herk just laughed.

* * *

_So, what do you think? Review and let me know.__  
_


	2. I Don't Think They're Gone

_I DO NOT, in any way, make money off or own _Pacific Rim_._

_Now..._

_On with the Story!_

* * *

**Chapter 2.**

_I Don't Think They're Gone._

* * *

There was no need to hang around the base any longer, so I left Hong Kong. My destination? Australia. Or rather a small island off the coast of Australia. My family, though full of oddballs, had been of old money. So it was there I headed for.

Marlimarli Island, off Lord Howe Island, was a second home to me than the one on the main land. It may have been in the middle of the danger zone, but with the Breach closed it was safe enough to go home.

The island was small, only taking twenty minutes to walk across. However, this had never been a factor in what I loved. The two attractions were the sea, of course, and the huge expanse of underground caves. They were massive air pockets, providing a massive area to play in.

Standing up to my knees in crystal clear water and staring out at the horizon, I still couldn't shake the feeling that something was off.

My senses were still tingling. Sometimes, I got the feeling that something was trying to get into my mind, or at least communicate with me. This I found stupid. I was the only soul for kilometers around. And, even if there was, I know of no other who had the same ability.

Who the hell would be trying to break into my head?

The sun was setting before me, splashing the sky with deep reds, golds and purples. It had been a long flight to Australia, and an even longer boat ride to Marlimarli.

Bed sounded like a good idea right now.

* * *

_I was at the bottom of the ocean; the gloom surrounding me suggested such. Volcanic vents spread out below me was the only source of light. _

_I was cold, the water pressing in on all sides of me. I grasped at my throat and mouth, struggling against invisible chains holding me in place. I couldn't breathe. I…_

_Hang on one minute. I could breathe!_

_Relaxing my grasp on my throat, I glanced around. There was no fish, or any other forms of life. Frowning, I twisted around. A pale light caught out of the corner of my eye drew my attention. The energy signature, thought faint, was rather distinctive._

_The Breach._

_I was at the site of the Breach._

_Bloody hell._

_The hairs at the nape of my neck tightened, and I spun around. Something was there, lurking in the gloom. It moved too fast to catch any glimpse of it. All I tell was there was something big, and it was constantly moving about in my blind spot._

_I didn't like it._

_Not one bit._

_A deep rumble echoed through the water, shaking me to my very bones. I'm pretty sure I could feel some of my organs shift locations within my body. I jerked around once more, catching a brief glimpse of what looked…like…tentacles?_

_No. That couldn't be right._

_There weren't any Kaiju on record that had tentacles that I knew of._

_Another rumble shook the water. This one sounded close. I knew that it might not be accurate. Sound travels far under water. Still, instinct was telling me it—whatever it was—was close._

_I didn't want to do it._

_I turned around anyway._

_Floating there was the biggest Kaiju I had ever seen. The obvious amphibious nature left it slender looking, but I was far from fooled. All the sharp, jagged edges glowing with power were intimidating: the massive hammerhead-shark/X shaped head with the glowing green-blue eyes just as much so. The three-structure tail, however, was what caught my attention. So that is what I had seen before._

_I knew what this Kaiju was. Slattern, Category V._

_It was un-nerving to be trapped in the gaze of something that big._

.: Gecko :.

_What the…?_

.: Where are you? :.

_Oh shit._

_The four massive claws of its left hand stretched wide as it descended_…

'NO!'

Jerking upwards, I tumbled out of bed. The scream was still dying in my throat. The sheets tangled about me. I was panting. I was confused. Where was I? What the hell happened?

A dream.

It was all a dream.

Wasn't it?

I needed to talk to Uncle Herc.

* * *

"_I'm sorry. The Marshall is not available at the moment."_

Gritting my teeth, I tapped my fingers in a rapid tempo against the marble counter. Standing on the cold tiles of my kitchen, talking to some airhead at 2 am, was not my idea of a good time.

'Look. I know he's there. Can you just put me…'

"_I'm sorry. I cannot do that. If you will give me your—"_

_click! _

'Bitch,' I couldn't really couldn't help mumbling. I really hated people who were like that. She was a robot.

Giving up on that particular avenue, I settled for emailing Uncle Herc.

I just hoped that he got the message.

It took five minutes to write the message—or rather warming—a minute to send it, and the rest of the night worrying.

How the hell had that Kaiju survived? Before I left the Shtterdome, I had read the after-action reports. Gipsy Danger had dragged Slattern through the Breach with it. From all accounts, it had died.

A long time ago, I had learned to trust these dreams. Visions, Mum had called them. They were vivid, stayed with me for months after, and were always bad. The last time I had one, Mum and Dad…they had…

I clamped down on that line of thought. I was not going back down that particular memory lane.

That prickle, which was beginning to really irritate me, was back. I scratched at my skull while furrowing my brow.

What the hell was going on with me?

* * *

_I knew I was asleep again. This time, however, I wasn't on the bottom of the ocean. For this, I thanked all the Goddesses I knew for small mercies._

_That train of thought was short lived._

_I was standing on the beach of my island home. The moon shone down on me, the waves gently lapping about my bare feet. I could hear the chirping of crickets in the small tropical bush that made up my home. All seemed normal. _

_Until it rose from the water._

_Slattern was there, staring down at my home, down at me. I was paralysed. This time, I tired hard to drag myself back to reality. This was a dream. There couldn't be a Kaiju at my front door._

_There just couldn't be._

.: Don't worry, Gecko. I will not harm you :.

_Oh, double shit._

* * *

_So, what do you think? I know, I'm evil to end it there, but fear not! more will come._

_Just so we're all clear, Marlimarli Island is a fictional island made up specifically for this story._

_Review and let me know what you think!_


	3. Symbiotic What?

_I DO NOT, in any way, make money off or own _Pacific Rim_._

_Now..._

_On with the Story!_

* * *

**Chapter 3.**

_Symbiotic What?_

* * *

The prickle was a constant companion now. Sometimes it would be a mere tickle that broke my focus, or it would be a prickle that I would scratch. And then, there were the times I wanted nothing more than to tear my head apart trying to get rid of it.

But hey, for all I know, I'm obsessing over nothing. It could all be in my head. I have heard of stranger things plaguing my family.

So, in order to find out exactly what was wrong, I decided to go see an old friend.

* * *

Mama Calley was an old friend of Mums. Well, that was the name she used at carnivals. Catherine McKenzie was a brilliant woman, and had a gift similar to my own. In fact, she had been the one to teach me to control my own gift. Being a Seer and telepath all in one was useful for a causal fortune-teller.

' 'Pera! How have you been, Darling?'

Being enfolded into the plump woman's warm embrace was similar to Mum's hugs, in my mind. There was just a sense of welcome and comfort that she emitted when I was around her.

'I'm doing okay, Aunty Cat,' I said, kissing her on both cheeks. 'Survived the apocalypse in one piece, didn't I?'

A light smack to the arm was my reprimand. 'Do not even joke about that, Vespera Maria Salman!'

Opps. Full name. That was never good.

'Sorry,' I mumble, looking at her through my eyelashes. An old trick I had picked up from my younger years. It worked—most of the time.

Aunty Cat glared at me for a few more moments before leading me into her small condo. Really, even with the minimal income, she could do better. Her condo was in a neighbourhood I would have avoided at all cost. I mentally redeemed my promise to kill the Bastard if I ever saw him again…

'You will do no such thing, Childe,' Aunty Cat scolded. 'He's not worth it.'

Damn. She was good.

'I have to be. I taught you.'

Laughing, I settled myself into one of the wicker chairs. 'Okay, enough with poking around in my head. Honestly, what happened to the "right to privacy"? Or does that all go out the window with family?'

Aunty Cat, I'm sure, rolled her eyes at me as she shrugged. Really, sometimes she acted seventeen rather than fifty-six.

'So, what brings you here?'

Right to the point. Good old Aunt Cat.

'Well…' I really was reluctant to tell her about this. But then again, what choice did I have? 'Since leaving PPDC, I've been experiencing this prickling on my scalp.'

Aunty Cat, having been lounging in her chair, snapped upright. This put me on alert. Her eyes had never seemed so sharp and clear before. It was certainly a startling transformation from the aunt who read me fairy stories in my youth.

'Where, exactly, is this prickling coming from?' she questioned.

I stopped, thinking. To be honest, I had never really payed that much attention to it. When it popped up, I would either ignore it, or scratch at it. Concentrating, I thought for a few moments before answering.

'Where my skull and spine connect,' I started, pointing to the area, 'and the centre of my forehead,' I finished, moving my fingers to the new area.

Aunty Cat settled back in her chair, staring at me. I watched her eyes go unfocused, the cornea and iris going grey as if she were blind. It was always freaky to watch someone's gift in action. I hoped that I didn't look like that when I used mine.

I left a gentle crease along my mental defences. My…inner self… recognised Aunty Cat and slowly dropped the shield guarding my mind. Big mistake. A presence surged forth, pushing Aunty Cat away in an attempt to reach me. Speed was on my side as I slammed my shields back up just in time. The power behind the mental force was enough to send me flying back out of my chair, crashing to the floor.

'What the hell was that?' I gasped, trying to regain my breath. Mental or not, that had knocked the very air from my body.

Aunty Cat was by my side, supporting part of my torso in her lap. I could feel one of her hands stroking my hair while the other took a hold of one of my hands. I brought my other, grasping at hers. I looked up at her, eyes watering with treacherous tears.

'Aunty Cat, what's going on?'

The older woman only sighed. 'I think you need a cup of hot chocolate.

* * *

Armed with a mug of hot chocolate and a stuffed throw pillow hugged against my chest, I sat across from her at the table. In my mind, I was mentally preparing myself. Table talks were always bad.

'Vespera,' Aunty Cat started off slow. 'Have you ever heard of a symbiotic bond?'

A what?

My expression must have said it all. Aunty Cat shifted in her seat, making herself comfortable.

'A symbiotic bond is between two, or more, different species. They live together for mutual benefits. Sometimes it manifests as a mental link. An example of this relationship is the one between men and dogs.'

I nodded, but was frowning. 'What the hell does this have to do with my prickling?' I asked, taking a sip of my chocolate.

Aunty Cat shifted again. 'It would appear, Dear, that something is trying to form such a bond with you.'

My frown got deeper. 'Like what? A cat? A bird? A croc?' I questioned, half laughing at that last one.

However, Aunty Cat wasn't laughing. 'No, it's none of those things. What threw me away and tried for you was far stronger mentally. It wasn't of our world. Dragons and other mythical creatures might have that kind of power, but I wouldn't think…'

Her words became a soft buzz as my mind snagged and stuck to that one sentence. Not of our world. No. There was no possible way…

'Darling? 'Pera?'

I snapped back to attention. The concern shinning in her eyes warmed my heart. Taking a deep breath, I focused on the conversation again.

'So, what do I do to make the prickling go away?' I questioned.

Aunty Cat's deep sigh was not reassuring. 'There are only two ways to make it stop: accept the bond, or you will die.'

Well, both those options sucked.

* * *

_So, what do you think?_

_Review if you like it. The more you review, the quicker I upload!_


	4. Facing the Monster… Wait! There

_ DO NOT, in any way, make money off or own _Pacific Rim_._

_Now..._

_On with the Story!_

* * *

**Chapter 4.**

_Facing the Monster… Wait! There's Two?_

* * *

_I was back in the dream world again. This was starting to become really annoying. I needed to find a way to avoid this happening every time I go to sleep. Irritation coursing through my veins, I took a moment to look around. _

_I was in the underground caves, facing towards one of the pressurised ocean entrances. This cave I knew quite well. It was one of the ones my sister Kayla and I had played in when we were younger._

_Oh the memories._

_The rippling of the pool was the only warning I received. The surface of the water exploded, parting to reveal the familiar face of the Kaiju who seemed intent on stalking my dreaming state. Slattern pulled its body from the water, shaking off any excess before moving deeper into the cave. I, whom had been hiding behind a large stalagmite, left her shield and followed the massive creature._

_It didn't go far. The Slattern entered the next chamber connected to the ocean entrance. Shock rippled through my system. There was another Kaiju lying there. Knifehead, Category III._

_The smaller Kaiju shifted to look at its companion. In an effort not to be seen, I pulled back and hid against the entrance. _

_When they spoke, it was in low tones which only made my head ache, this time._

.: How much longer must we wait, Alickina? :. _The smaller asked, its voice distinctly male._

_In contrast, the Slattern's voice was delicate, female. _.: Patience, Cutler. We cannot force the issue. She will come to us :.

_Me? Were they talking about me?_

.: You can come out, Gecko :._ The Slattern's voice came again, this time directed in my direction. _

_I pressed myself back against the stone. They knew I was there? _

.: Childe, come out :. _This time it was the Knifehead's voice I heard. _.: You're among friends :.

* * *

Consciousness came slowly. There was a gentle nudging against my mind, which brought me back to the land of the living. No nightmares this time. That was a relief.

I was a little slow going about my morning ritual. I wasn't able to function until I had two cups of strong hot chocolate in me.

I stood out on the deck, taking in the view. Behind me in the house, my computer cycled off into sleep mode. Uncle Herc had sent me a reply, but it wasn't the one I had expected. He spent the entire email reassuring me that nothing was wrong, that with the Breach close no Kaiju could come through.

No way, huh?

Then explain to me the two Kaiju living beneath my island.

Taking another sip of the cooling liquid, I turned back and headed inside. There was much to think about. But, first, I wanted to get the information right from the source.

* * *

There were only two ways down into the caves: through the sea tunnels with scuba gear, or through a hidden entrance that only my family knew of. It was quicker to go through the land entrance, though it sucked trying to leave by it.

The slop was so steep that one slip would end your life.

Something my sister had almost learned one day in the distance past.

Right now, with the help of an old worn tarp, I slipped into the smallest cavern I had found to date. Small pools of water had collected in depressions in the floor. More water dripped from the ceiling, dampening my clothes more than they already back.

Getting to my feet, I started off in search of these dream Kaiju.

'Worst idea in my long sad history of bad ideas,' I muttered to myself after half an hour of walking.

I had a general idea of where they were from my dreams: the pool they used to access the ocean was the same one Kayla and I had used during those particularly hot summers. It wasn't that far now.

If I remember correctly, it was right around—

.: _We were wondering when you would come_ :.

The voice, loud and overpowering, caused me to freeze. The distinct female overtones told me who was speaking. Alickina, the Slattern. So, my dreams were real.

Damn. I had hoped that, this one time, it had all been just a horrible nightmare.

I poked my head around the corner, not willing to fully head out into the open. The two Kaiju were both there, the Knifehead lying down and the Slattern standing.

My dreams never really gave a sense of the Kaiju's size. The Slattern was considered to be over 500 ft. tall. Damn, I would say they were right. Those sharp edges, which made up the body were rather intimidating to see. There was also a real sense of majesty there. Opposite in looks, the Knifehead was scalier, more animalistic. The golden vein markings running across the black scales were intimidating. Those four eyes were half-lidded and turned in my direction.

It made me gulp.

Bugger it, it was hard to move.

The Slattern, Alickina, moved towards me at a slow pace. .: _Come out where we can see you, Gecko. We want to see you clearly _:. she said.

The command in her voice sent shivers down my spine. Without realising what I was doing, I stepped forward out into the open. The eyes atop the crown-like head pinned me in place.

The Knifehead's—Cutler—voice echoed in my head as Alickina circled me. .: _You were right, she is different_ :.

What the hell?

* * *

_Yes, I know it's a short chapter. But please be assured, there is a method to my madness._

_Anyway..._

_Read and Review if you want more._


	5. What the Hell is Going On With My Life?

_I DO NOT, in any way, make money off or own _Pacific Rim_._

_Now..._

_On with the Story!_

* * *

**Chapter 5.**

_What the Hell is Going On With My Life?_

* * *

I dare you to go out and find someone with a weirder life then mine. Go on, I dare you.

I bet you can't. That's because they probably didn't spend their morning in the presence of a Kaiju and lived.

Alickina and Cutler, as they told me to call them, had planted me between them. Cutler, having four claw-dominated "hands", had kept touching me with the smooth side of those claws. If he kept this up, I would be suffering those annoying shivers the rest of my life.

'So why me?' I finally asked.

.: _Why you what?_ :. Alickina asked, lying with her head across her folded forelimbs.

I looked at her, blinking in surprised at my apparent ease around these giants. Maybe it had something to do with symbiotic bond. Whatever. I would worry about it later. First, let's get my question answered. 'Why were you two stalking me?'

Cutler snorted, or rather made a sound similar to a snort. .: _Talking to you is hardly a charge for stalking little Gecko _:. There was distinctive teasing tone in his voice.

'Says you,' I grumbled, leaning back against a small bolder. I may be comfortable around them, but not so much that I would willingly touch them.

.: _Yes, says me_ :. Cutler snipped back.

I swear, he sounded like a teenager.

Alickina, who had closed her eyes, opened one and glared at us. Sitting almost in front of her, I was hit with the full force of those eyes. .: _Knock it off, you two. Cutler, you know better than that_ :.

.: _Sorry, Alickina_ :.

Silence reigned for a while, interrupted only by the immense sounds of two Kaiju breathing. I had given up holding my hair in place, it was never going to be the same again.

'How did you both get here?' I asked, the question burning a hole in my brain. 'The Breach close a few days ago.'

Alickina pushed her head and neck upwards, taking on the role of storyteller. .: _The Doorway was closing. The force was immense enough to suck us through. We had yet to receive our orders from the Masters, so we arrived with no idea of what to do_ :.

I looked down, taking in what she had said. 'But why come to me?' I asked, looking back up at her. Why seek out one humans among hundreds of millions?

The unspoken question must have been heard. Alickina looked at Cutler, letting him take over explaining. I turned my attention to him.

.: _As you know_ :. he started, .: _We communicate with each other and the Masters via Mind links—Drifting, I believe you humans call it. We can find each other via these links. When the Doorway closed we sought out the strongest signal, hoping to return. Instead, we found you _:.

Signal? That's what I was? I didn't know whether to be insulted or not.

Alickina rumbled. .: _It's not like that. You felt most like the Masters. That is why we were drawn to you_ :.

I still didn't know whether to be insulted or not.

* * *

About half an hour later, Cutler stood and vanished out of the cavern. Shortly following his disappearance, a loud splash indicated where the Kaiju was headed. I turned to look at Alickina for an answer.

.: _Hunting_ :. was all she said.

Oh.

I don't think I need to know any more.

We sat in silence for a while. The prickle, I realised, had eased since first coming into contact with the two Kaiju. It hadn't vanished, but it had eased. Alickina, like Cutler, had started touching me after the Knifehead left.

Alickina shifted, her long fingers curling around me. The small scales—small to the Kaiju anyway—rubbed against me. However, her touch wasn't enough to dislodge me from my place by the boulder.

.: _You are thinking too hard, Gecko_ :.

I looked up at her. Her eyes, the same glowing blue-green light that emanated from various parts of her body, were half-lidded and turned in my direction.

I didn't think so, and told her so.

That rumble, which I had come to appreciate over the last few hours, of amusement shook me to the bone. It, in its own way, almost sounded like my mothers used to.

.: _It's strange how comfortable you are with us _:.

I relaxed fully against the boulder. I couldn't help but shrug. 'I can't explain it. It almost feels like…' I trailed off. It was still hard to talk about it.

A gentle pressure against my mind told me Alickina was asking for permission to enter. Instead of fighting her off, as I had been resisting the prickling since it had started, I let her in. It felt, what I imagined, the Drift left like. Images, from both my and Alickina's life, flashed by my eyes before reality came back with a flash.

.: _A hatchling_ :. Alickina's voice was more distant then anytime since we had met.

I glanced up at her. The link was still there, still strong in my mind. She was staring down at me, the long slender fingers reaching towards me. I didn't tense up, feeling the concern and…affection…radiating from her mind. She gathered me up, almost in the same manor that my own had, once upon a time.

Her rumbling became a purring as I was drawn close. .: _My hatchling_ :.

I didn't correct her. I was too busy basking in the affection radiating from her mind.

Cutler chose that moment to return. He took one look at the two of us, and said, .: _What did I miss?_ :.

I toppled over laughing at that.

* * *

_So, what do you think? _

_Review and let me know. Cookies for everyone who does!_


	6. Coming to Terms With It All

_I DO NOT, in any way, make money off or own _Pacific Rim_._

_Now..._

_On with the Story!_

* * *

**Chapter 6.**

_Coming to Terms With It All_

* * *

Alickina's protective—or rather her possessiveness—over the past few hours was started to get on my nerves. I couldn't move one centimetre without the giant female freaking in one way or another. In a way, it was sweet as it reminded me of my own mother. Still, overbearing.

.: _Hush, Childe_ :. Alickina's voice , while gentle, was firm. One of her long slender fingers bumped against me. The strength in that one nudge laid me out on the floor of the cavern.

Cutler rumbled, watching the two of us. .: _Take it easy on Gecko, Alickina. Until we all bond, she is too delicate for play_ :. Amusement coloured his tone.

Wait.

The two Kaiju knew about the symbiotic bond?

'You know about the bond?' I asked—well, more like demanded—sitting upright. However, a single twitch of Alickina's fingers sent be tumbling back to the floor.

Cutler chuckled in my mind, warmth accompanying the sound. .: _Of course we know Gecko_ :.

.: _You tend to think too loud_ :.

I grumbled, lying back against the ground. Somewhere in the depths of the darkness far above my head was the ceiling, and beyond that was the sky. I may have only been down here a few hours, but it felt as if I hadn't seen sunlight in forever.

I was starting to miss it.

.: _She does think too much_ :.

Twisting my head, I glared at Cutler. He glared back at me; I swear he was laughing at me. smartass. This thought I pushed to the easily accessible areas of my mind. This time, the laughter emerged as a rumble.

.: _Gecko_ :. Alickina stated, bring my attention to her as she took control of the conversation. .: _We know what will happen if we do not complete this bond. The danger does not apply to us, however we are worried about what will happen to you. We wish to complete the bond_ :.

This made me sit up. Shuffling about so I could see both of them, I went back over what Alickina had said. 'Why would you be worried about me? I'm just a single human girl, nothing important,' I muttered the last past. I'm a nobody.

When Alickina tapped me this time, it was meant as a reprimand. .: _Never think such things, Gecko!_ :. she growled. .: _You are more important than you think_ :.

Cutler took up the explanation after I had been sufficiently chastised .: _the bond will not only keep you alive, Gecko, but it will keep you safe when the Doorway opens again_ :.

A cold chill raced its way through my spine, branching out to electrify my nerve-endings. The Breach, reopening? Shit, that was a scary thought.

Gulping, I lowered my eyes as I asked, 'What do you mean; the Breach will open? And how would the bond keep my safe?'

Alickina's breath wafted over me as she leaned closer. .:_ For all intents and purposes, to other Kaiju you would be considered our hatchling_ :.

Okay. Weird and disturbing images.

.: _You wouldn't actually be our hatchling_ :. Alickina continued. .: _Rather your mental state of being would register as one of us to other Kaiju_ :.

'And what would you two get out of this?'

this time, it was Cutler whom answered. .:_ We would no longer have to answer to the Master's calls or orders. We would be our own beings_ :.

Well, now what Aunty Cat said made sense. Mutual benefits.

* * *

They both went hunting an hour later. I almost felt sorry for the poor creatures who strayed into their path. Also, I couldn't help but worry about them. They did give off a distinct signature after all. What if the PPDC found out about them. They would…

Wow there, Vespera. Back up a few steps and think about what you just said.

Did I really care about those two Kaiju? Checking my watch on my right wrist, I took note of the time. 10:56pm. I had come down into the caves about 10:00am this morning. Almost thirteen hours of being down here with two Kaiju, and yet it felt as if I had spent months instead.

I scrubbed my hands across my face, looking about the cavern.

Now, without the two Kaiju to fill up the space, I realised the cavern was huge. Few stalagmites and stalactites adorned the area, leaving a lot of open space. Thinking back, I managed to find a memory of playing soccer down here with Kayla. Good times.

Anyway, back to the subject that was currently giving me a headache.

Alickina and Cutler had been friendly up until they had left. True, if the bond was made they would benefit from it, but I seemed to be getting more out of it than they did.

So what was the game?

What weren't they telling me?

Truth be told, I hadn't shared a bond with anyone was with my little sister. Kayla and I had shared everything, memories and all. There hadn't been any secrets between us. Unfortunately we had been linked when…that Bastard…had… Pain lanced through my chest, around my heart, at the painful shared memory.

I guess I should explain who the Bastard is. Andrew Shackvolt, Aunty Cat's ex-husband, wife-leaver, and childe-rapist. He had vanished with his newest conquest after he had…hurt Kayla and left her in an alley to die.

Mum and Dad had followed her less than a month later.

I…I just…didn't know if…if I could…

.: _Gecko_ :.

Startled by Alickina's voice, I ended up falling the two meters from the ledge to the loosely packed cavern floor. My cry was cut off by a groan as I landed. 'Ow,' I managed to say.

.: _Gecko!_ :. Cutler cried as Alickina stepped across the cavern, lifting me from the floor. .: _Childe, are you all right?_ :.

Taking a deep breath, and taking a massive leap of trust, I looked up into both their eyes. 'I'm fine,' I assured them, 'and I'm ready to complete the bond.'

* * *

_So, tell me what you think. Am I rushing the story too much? Is there something you want to see?_

_Let me know. _

_The more you review, the quicker I update._


	7. Settling Into Each Other

_I DO NOT, in any way, make money off or own _Pacific Rim_._

_Now..._

_On with the Story!_

* * *

**Chapter 7.**

_Settling Into Each Other_

* * *

.: _Are you sure?_ :. Alickina asked, her grip on me gentle as she held me.

Cutler stood beside her, looking down his long snout at me. .: _There will be no going back from this_ :.

I knew this already. I knew that the only way I was going to die was if one of them died, and nothing short of weapons of mass destruction could kill them. I would never be alone in my head again; they would be my constant companions.

However, the pain and the gapping hole in my heart were spurring me in this direction. The longing to belong to a family again was overwhelming.

This was something I wanted.

I nodded. 'Yes,' I answered honestly. 'Yes, this is what I want.'

Alickina shifted her grip on me, lifting me up higher. Her touch was different this time: gentler, more like a mother's grip. Warmth seeped up through her palm, spreading throughout my body.

She twisted about on the one spot, settling down upon the cave floor. Her grip loosened, enough for my to slip free and sit upon the floor. Cutler settled as close to the larger Kaiju as possible. He slipped his one of his own claws in between Alickina's fingers and touched me. The presence, and the physical touch, of the two Kaiju was reassuring in a manor.

.: _Well, if you are sure_ :. Alickina said, her voice tumbling into a deep rumble. .:_ Then we will do it now_ :.

* * *

Under the urging of the two Kaiju, I lay down on the ground. Alickina explained she didn't want me to be hurt by falling. Closing my eyes, as if I was going to fall into a mediative trance, I allowed most of my shields to drop.

Almost as soon as I did, I felt their presence…

_Kayla darted past me, heading down the path into the jungle. The chirping of birds filled the air as we bolted for the water._

_It was the heart of summer, the heat causing beads of sweat form upon my brow. The cool water lapping about me feet as I left the ocean behind in favour of chasing my sister was sorely missed._

'_Come on,' Kayla called before she vanished from sight…_

_**A roar of pain ripped its way from his chest. The Masters stared on as he came into existence. A rage was born as he stared back at them. However, unable to take it out on them, he turned that rage in the direction he was pointed…**_

'_Mum, why do you and Dad have to go,' I asked, staring up at my mum. I must have only been ten at the time. I kept glancing at Mum's rounded belly. That was the source of the problem._

'_Angel,' Mum said, gently brushing my hair out of my face. 'It will only be for a few days. Then I will be home.'_

_I blinked up at her, knowing that I would get her to change her mind. 'Promise?' was all I could ask._

_She nodded. 'Promise.'_

_Before I could say anything more, they were gone…_

_**She found the Knifehead lying near one of the volcanic vents. The water was warm, soothing after the tumble they had just experienced. She hovered over the other Kaiju, concerned.**_

_**.: **_**Are you all right? **_**:. she asked.**_

_**He nodded, unable to find his voice.**_

_**She glanced about. .: **_**We should leave this area **_**:.**_

_**Again, while he did not say anything, he agreed…**_

_Uncle Herc lifted Kayla up into his arms. Herc, three years older to me myself, stood beside me watching the younger girl. Both of us wore the same smile. _

'_She's growing up fast isn't she?' Herc commented. _

_I glanced at him. 'Yeah,' I agreed. 'It's strange how quick time has flown by.'_

"_Hey, you two!' Both of us glance up as Uncle Herc looked over at us. 'You coming or not?'_

_We looked at each other, grinned, and took off after the rest of the family…_

_**They could both feel it. Something similar to the Master's touch. It was faint, a fair distance from either of them. However, instinct was driving them to find it.**_

_**.: **_**It must be a human **_**:. He spoke into the silence as they swam.**_

_**She hummed in thought, the sound rippling the water. .: **_**Indeed. Yet, it does not matter. We will find them **_**:.**_

_**They both blinked. The feeling was moving. They both looked at each other. **_

_**.: **_**Damn it! **_**:…**_

_I couldn't stop crying. The pain in my chest was getting worse. No matter what Uncle Herc or Aunty Cat did could stem it. At this point, I would have been happy if I curled up at faded away._

'_Oh, Sweetheart,' Aunty Cat said. 'There is no need for these tears. They would want you to continue living for them.'_

_I tried to nod, but the pain only allowed me to whimper._

_Uncle Herc gently stroked my hair. 'Come on, Gecko. Let's get you home.'_

_I closed my eyes as he lifted my up…_

Coming back to reality, I gasped. The prickling, the pressure which had been forming against my head; all of it was gone. Able to breath a sigh of relief, I glanced up at the two Kaiju.

Alickina's fingers framed my body, her touch gentle. Cutler's claws were also gentle as they touched me.

Some feeling had settled over me. It was a rather gentle feeling, one I hadn't experienced in a long time. True, Uncle Herc, Chuck and Aunty Cat had tried to fill that hole, but they hadn't been able to completely. No, there had been only three people who had made me feel certain things.

Warmth.

Belonging.

Fam…

That's what it felt like.

Family.

'We're a family,' I said out loud. Saying it this way seemed to reaffirm it.

Alickina was the one to respond to my statement. She brushed one of her fingers against my side. The touch brought a sense of that warmth with it.

.: _Yes, we are_ :. was all she said.

* * *

So, What do you think? Did it feel real to you?

Review and let me know what you think.


	8. Is That Sunlight…What Are You Doing Here

_I DO NOT, in any way, make money off or own _Pacific Rim_._

_Now..._

_On with the Story!_

* * *

**Chapter 8.**

_Is That Sunlight…What Are You Doing Here?_

* * *

It had to have been a dream.

It couldn't have been anything else.

.: _Guess again, Ves_ :.

The unexpected voice in my head had me jerking upwards. And, in the process, lost my perch. The fact Cutler was serving as my temporary perch wasn't important. The fact ended up falling just under 100ft. to the cave floor was closer to the forefront of my mind.

'Ow,' I groaned, peeling my body off the ground.

A snort from above, accompanied by a deep chuckling of a male, had me twisting around to glare at the Kaiju. 'Laugh it up lizard breath,' I growled.

Cutler shifted so he was glaring right back down at me. From the angle I was lying at, it made me realise that I had miscounted his eyes. The big bastard had six.

Damn. So much for that idea.

.: _Yes, it is probably for the best you forget that little scheme of yours_ :. He growled. Yet, despite the threatening nature Cutler was displaying, I felt amusement and affection pulsing through the Link.

Grumbling, brushing off Cutler's threat, I started moving towards one of the entrances, only to be stopped form by one of Alickina's three tails.

.:_ And where do you think you are going, Vespera?_ :. The female questioned.

I looked up at her, one eyebrow raised. 'Ah, the surface?'

She rumbled in annoyance. .: _Oh, no you don't. You are not going up there_ :.

Ah, excuse me? The power and emotion behind my glare ramped up a bit as I stared up at the female.

'You do know sunlight's good for humans, right?' I growled.

My attempts at being intimidating must have been amusing to the two Kaiju, for they both roared, laughter flowing through my mind. This only pissed me off even more.

.: _You misunderstand me, Vespera_ :. Alickina stated, her tail brushing against the material of my shirt.

.: _Yeah, Ves_ :. Cutler chimed in. .: _We didn't mean you couldn't go up to the surface. Just that you can't go up without us_ :.

* * *

'Ah!' I screamed.

Returning to the surface was both a relief and a shock. Upon returning, I took off for my house. My two "family" members followed, content with the fact that I was still insight. I checked my messages and emails, disappointment rising when I didn't see any messages from Uncle Herc.

After leaving the house, I headed down to the beach. Cutler was already in the water, circling the island with slow steady swipes of his powerful tail. Contentment washed over me through the link as he moved through the cool water. Alickina settled with half of her body in and the other half out of the water.

I moved down to the surf, looking about for any shells that washed up on the sands. It was an old habit of mine: I would collect shells from the beach, and use them later in my artwork.

As I looked about, I felt Cutler moving closer to us girl's location. I thought nothing of it, thinking he was going to join the other Kaiju in sunbathing on the beach.

What I didn't expect was to be drenched in seawater.

Shrieking, I turned and charged the laughing Kaiju. I could feel his amusement as he cringed, as if in fear, before turning and "fleeing" back into the sea.

Somewhere in the back of my mind, I knew I couldn't take on a creature that size. But, I didn't care.

This was all in fun.

As I got closer, one of Cutler's larger outer arms reached out, scooping me up and pushing me up onto his shoulder. Something, perhaps instinct, had me climbing higher as Cutler surged into deeper water.

.: _Hang on tight, Vespera!_ :. Cutler called as he took off, moving like a torpedo.

I was laughing, or screaming, at the top of my lungs in joy. The wind was whipping around me. Water splashed up hitting me in the face. And, best of all, the sun was shinning down on me, warming my skin and renewing my pleasure of being out in the open.

Cutler's voice broke through the ecstasy holding my brain captive. .: _Dig your fingers in any deeper, Ves, and I will eat you_ :.

I couldn't tell if the Kaiju was kidding or not. But I knew that no mere little human could hurt a beast.

'_Stop whining, Cut_,' I thought.

.: _I heard that_ :.

'_I meant you too_.'

In the distance, I could hear Alickina's laughter.

* * *

I spent the rest of the day lazing about on the beach. The peaceful atmosphere was furthered by the conversations between the three of us. Mostly, the two Kaiju questioned me about humankind.

I joked about them collecting info on the human race to them conquer them.

They had both shrugged and continued on with the conversation.

It was later in the evening that our peace was disturbed.

It came slowly at first, like a distant clap of thunder. But, as it became louder, I sat upright. That distinct sound, the 'whoop whoop'. A chopper was approaching.

'What the…'

I never got to finish that thought.

For a brief moment, I sensed two four minds at the edge of my island. Then, with a huge splash, two familiar Jaegers splashed down. Gipsy danger and Striker Eureka. Only one thought was repeating itself in my mind.

Oh shit.

My two Kaiju responded to the threat, rearing to their feet and roaring in defiance. Alickina reached out, catching me up before placing me behind the two of them.

I wanted to cry out. I wanted none of them to fight.

But my voice froze in my throat.

This was not happening.

Cutler and Alickina surged forth together. For our time together, they had learnt from me that working as a team was most effective. Gipsy and Striker had also charged, Striker's twin blades and Gipsy's sword making an appearance.

The two sides clashed.

I turned away, unable to face the sight of these two sides fighting. The roars and screeching of metal echoed in my ears, tearing at my heart. Through the Bond and my senses picking up everything, I could feel every pain and wound being inflicted.

Stop it.

Stop It.

'_STOP IT!_' I screamed in my mind.

The pressure was too much. In the end, I ended up descending into darkness.

* * *

_Well, tell me what you think. Was it any good?_

_Please let me know. You're opinions matter to me._


	9. Back to the ShackI mean Shatterdome

_I DO NOT, in any way, make money off or own _Pacific Rim_._

_Now..._

_On with the Story!_

* * *

**Chapter 9.**

_Back to the Shack…I mean Shatterdome_

* * *

The best way to describe it would be…waking up with a killer hangover.

'What the fuck?' The swear slipped from my lips unnoticed. My attention was on the pain currently taking residence my skull. Seriously, who the hell bashed me over the head?

'Language, Gecko.'

The reprimand, spoken in that soft accent, had my head snapping wards. Not the best idea at the moment. But I was too focused on the man in front of me. Uncle Herc stood there, a mixture of amusement and worry painted across his face. I would have been hugging the life out of him if the pain in my skull weren't keeping me at bay.

'Uncle Herc,' I greeted with a smile, one that vanished to be replaced with one of confusion. 'Where the hell are we?'

The older man briefly glanced about before returning his attention to the subject at hand. 'You're back at the Shatterdome in Hong Kong; more specifically the med bay,' he said, 'after you were attacked—'

I couldn't help but interrupt. 'I wasn't attacked.'

'—we brought you back here,' he finished, before frowning at me. What I said mu have penetrated his skull. 'What did you say?'

I rolled my eyes. Really? 'Uncle Herc, I. Wasn't. Attacked,' I said slowly, as if explaining it to a child. 'Honestly. They followed me home.'

Silence.

I twitched, realising how stupid that statement sounded. But, in essence, it was completely true. I kept my gaze on him, my hair falling in my face. If I didn't know better, I would say that I broke him.

'Uh, Uncle Herc?' I asked, barely suppressing the urge to wave my hand in front of his face.

'What?' he finally asked.

'They followed me home,' I repeated, a little uncertain about this.

'Vespera.'

Oh shit, full first name.

'This isn't like the lizard, dog, turtle, snake or crocodile you brought home!' Uncle Herc exploded. I flinched at the sudden noise. In the back of my mind, where I would normally "hear" my Kaiju, I felt only the faintest of stirrings.

Uncle Herc continued to rant and rave for some time, most of which I zoned out for. Occasionally the odd word would penetrate the thick dome I called a skull; words like "irresponsible", "idiotic", and "suicidal" seemed to be repeated more often than not.

However, I wasn't focused on him.

I could barely feel my Kaiju.

'Uncle Herc?'

'…lock up for the rest of your natural life—'

'UNCLE HERC!'

That got his attention. The older man stopped mid-rant and stared at me with wide eyes. I took several deep breaths – I had to calm the annoyance and anger that was bubbling just below the surface – before speaking again.

'Where are my Kaiju?'

Intelligent as the man was, Uncle Herc's response was, 'Huh?'

This time, I couldn't quite suppress the growl that burst forth. 'Where. Are. My Kaiju?' I asked slowly, as if he were a mere child.

Uncle Herc frowned. 'They're being transported for dissection…'

This time, our bond flared with panic. It overwhelmed me, freezing my limbs. I gasped, struggling to breathe. I keeled forward, almost falling from the bed. If it wasn't for Uncle Herc, I would have hit the tiles.

'Don't…do it,' I managed to whisper.

Uncle Herc moved beside me, leaning in close. 'What?'

'Don't…kill…them…' I said in between gasps of air.

'Gecko, they're monsters. They need to be…'

I shook my head. How do I make him understand? In my pained condition, I could only come up with one way. It would probably see me turned into a science project for the rest of my life. But, if I didn't' trust someone, I wasn't going to last very long.

'I'll die.'

That caused him to freeze. I didn't even have to hear him speak to know what he was going to say.

Lifting my head, I looked him dead in the eye.

'If you kill them,' I stated as clearly as the pain would allow me, 'then you'll kill me too.'

* * *

It took several hours to explain what had happened since I left the Shatterdome. In that time, Raleigh and Mako showed up. Raleigh looked shaken, but he let me finish before firing several hundred questions at me. after assuring him that Cutler—yes, I spent quite a bit of time explaining that my Kaiju didn't kill his brother—or Alickina weren't going to hurt anyone, they seemed accepting of my story.

That sure as hell surprised me. I think my look of absolute shock must have been hilarious for them; cause the supposed male "adults" fell to the floor laughing. Mako just shook her head and muttered something in Japanese about me. I grinned at her, and it was returned.

'Will you let them go?' I asked after kicking Uncle Herc in the side a couple of times to get him to settle down.

He got up, brushing dust and dirt from his "uniform". He looked at me, and I almost shivered with fear from the intensity behind that look. But hey, I had stared down two Kaiju with a Jaeger to back me up. Uncle Herc just didn't' quite measure up.

I almost fainted when he gave his answer.

'As long as their house trained, they can stay.'

Hugging him just didn't seem right, so I jumped him. Peppering his cheeks with kisses, my repeated 'Thank you!' made the old soldier smile. Raleigh muttered about not getting kisses, and Mako promptly smacked him over the head.

After getting dressed in an old pair of jeans and shirt Uncle Herc had kept for me, Mako led me off to where my Kaiju were being kept.

'You're uncle has already sent the order to cease and desist,' she explained as we walked. Many grunts and rangers we encountered stepped aside: mostly out of respect for Mako, but also from being wary of me. Mako just ignored them. 'Newt and Hermann should have stopped giving them the sedative, so the Kaiju should be awake by the time we arrive.

'You're not uncomfortable with having them here?' I asked, genuinely curious about her response.

Mako remained silent for several moments before responding to my question. 'When we were fighting, they never made the first move. Raleigh always called them smart beasts. However, halfway through, they stopped. They tried to return to the beach, to you. If they hadn't been subdued, they would have made it back to the beach.'

Here, she paused and looked at me. 'They care, in their own way. That is all that matters.'

I smiled, glad someone understood.

However, that warm feeling, which had flared to life in my chest, turned to cold fingers of recognition, fear and hate as a voice sounded behind us.

'Well well. Look what the monster dragged in.'

* * *

_Alright, ten points to whomever can guess who I'm about to introduce. And I will give no hints. _

_Tell me what you think. __  
_

_Also, be aware that I will not be updating for about a week, as I need to finish up a few other projects_


End file.
